My Little Pony:Speed Is Key (Season 1)
by zakthepower
Summary: Supersonic starts her new life in Accelerania, where everypony competes each year in a race. She meets new friends and new enemies.
1. The Fastest Pony In Equestria Part 1

**This is a 2-part Season premiere.  
**

Speed Boost was on the train alongside Lightning Bolt and their daughters, Supersonic and Blue Streak."Where are we going?" asked Supersonic. "You'll know soon enough" said Lightning Bolt. The pegasus took out her Game Pony and began to mash the buttons. "Come on" Supersonic mumbled. She started pushing them harder and harder. And harder. And hard- HISS! The Game Pony was smoking. In a rush, Supersonic threw it out the window. "I told you that thing wouldn't survive much longer" said Blue Streak. Supersonic rolled her eyes. "Whatever" she said. Her sister was one of the most annoying sisters you could imagine. Supersonic looked at her flank. Her cutie mark was a lightning bolt with wings. She kept pondering the thought of why it looked that way. Until the train stopped. "Stop your daydreaming, it's time to go!" said Blue Streak. "Huh? What?" Supersonic had not realized the train stopped or that she was daydreaming. They walked out of the train. "Is that-SUPERSONIC!" Breakneck hugged Supersonic. Supersonic chuckled. "And who are you?" Supersonic asked. Speed Boost interrupted."She's your cousin, Breakneck." Supersonic walked out of the train. "You're not coming with me?" she asked her family. "We'll see you later, sweetie." said Lightning Bolt. "Bye Super-" Blue Streak was stopped by the train's noise. "I guess I should look around." Supersonic said to herself. She was walking for a while, but she soon bumped into someone. He was a handsome stallion. Supersonic noticed his cutie mark. A sonic rainboom. "Sorry!" she said. Supersonic walked off. "Hear ye! Hear ye! The Accelerania Race will begin in ten minutes!" "What was that?" Supersonic said. "Hey, maybe I could race!" she said to herself. So she went to the race. Supersonic was accepted into the race. She was soon at the starting line. "3...2...1...GO!" Supersonic was winning. Her cutie mark was glowing. She went faster and faster and faster until-It happened. She was in an empty space. Blue and empty. Then a figure approached her. It was Princess Lightning Strike. "P-princess?" "I thought you were gone" Supersonic said. "That doesn't matter now" said the alicorn princess,"You have finally proved yourself to be the heir to the throne." "Wait, does that mean-" "Yes, Supersonic. It does mean you'll be an alicorn princess too." "Now, you must get back" "Wait, princess! PRINCESS!" Supersonic appeared back in the race. She was taller. She had wings and a zebra pattern. Her hair was spiky. Supersonic was an alicorn princess! Plus, she was faster than ever. She won the race. She was so happy. But she was interrupted by a figure looking over her. "I AM STRIFE, AND I WILL RULE ACCELERANIA! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **I'll release Part 2 if there's enough reviews telling me to continue. Also, guess who Strife is? Anyways, hope you enjoyed the first episode. See you next episode! Bye!  
**


	2. The Fastest Pony In Equestria Part 2

**Welcome back. This is the second part to the season premiere. I'm going to release a few episodes first then wait for some feedback and release some more. Meanwhile, I'll be working on other things.  
**

Strife walked towards Supersonic. The draconequus looked at her like she was an alien. "An alicorn... Been a while since I've seen your kind." Strife said. "What does that mean?" "Oh nothing... I just killed Princess Lightning Strike." Strife said. "YOU WHAT?!" Supersonic shot a beam out of her horn towards Strife. "Don't play games with me, Supersonic." said Strife. The battle went on. Two beams clashed. Supersonic banished Strife to another dimension. She had reached her full potential. She walked around Accelerania, with people cheering all the way. She just needed one more spell to finish her business. A revival spell. But she decided that she would take a break before going into extreme detail. She bought a house to live in. Supersonic lounged in the chair. "Ah, finally some peace and quiet." she said to herself. There was a knock at the door. "Ugh... Come in!" The pony came in. She was a pegasus. "Are you Supersonic?" she asked. "Why, yes. Who are you?" Supersonic said. "I'm Double Flash." she said. "Why are you here?" Supersonic asked. "We need a fast pony to clear up the clouds. And all the pegasi's wings are damaged." Double Flash said. So she went and cleared up the clouds. "Anything else?" "Well, somebody came to town who thinks she can beat you in a race." "I accept." They went to the meeting place. "I'm Hairtrigger. And I'm the one who challenged you to a race." said the pegasus. "Well then, let's race!" Supersonic said. They both went speeding off together. Supersonic's cutie mark started to glow again. She sped towards the finish line and beat Hairtrigger. "You're good." Hairtrigger said. "Friends?" she suggested, holding out her hoof. "Friends." Supersonic said, shaking her hoof. "See you later" "Bye" said Supersonic as they parted their ways. Double Flash followed her. "Hey-"Supersonic ran ahead. She caught up."Supersonic, stop!" She stopped. "What is it? "There are a few more things you need to do." said Double Flash. "Next you need to meet another pony." " _Another_ pony?" "Yes, well,it's just-" "You know what, I don't wanna know. Let's just go." Supersonic said. So they walked off to find that pony. As they were walking, Supersonic said,"So, who is this pony?" "Oh, just Twilight Sparkle's daughter." "As in _Princess_ Twilight Sparkle?" "Yes, why do you ask-" Supersonic ran off. Double Flash tried to catch up with her. "Where- are you- going?" Double Flash asked, panting. "To find this daughter of the princess!" "Wait!" Supersonic stopped. "Look, we have to go through the everfree path. You must follow me. And trot carefully."

 **So that's the end of the premiere. See you next time and stay tuned for episode 3!  
**


	3. Phony Pony

**I'm still, as I said, going to release the first five episodes and decide if I should make more after that. Also, there will be twenty-six episodes this season. After episode 24, I'll release 25 and 26 as a two-part season finale, then I'll start season two. Also, Supersonic and her family are pegasi. (As in I made Supersonic and Blue Streak unicorns instead of pegasi. But they're supposed to be pegasi. Sorry for the confusion.[I fixed it now, though.])  
**

"C'mon, Double Flash!" said Supersonic. "I'm trying!" 'Try harder!" Double Flash struggled in the quicksand. "Stop panicking. Fly out slowly." Supersonic told her. soon, Double Flash was out and they continued onwards. They walked for hours and hours. But soon, they found themselves in the Everfree Forest. "We're almost there!"Double Flash said. Supersonic got an idea. "Get on my back." she said. "Why?" "Just get on." Double Flash got on her back. Supersonic sped ahead as her cutie mark glowed. Soon, she slowed down. "We're here!" she said. They were greeted by Rainbow Dash. "Hey, kiddo. Been a while." she said. "Rainbow!" Suprersonic said. Rarity came by and noticed Rainbow Dash talking to Supersonic. "Psst. Psst." Rainbow looked her way. Rarity winked at her. "Ohhh." Rainbow Dash looked back at Supersonic as Rarity walked away. "So, um... Follow me." Rainbow Dash said. Supersonic followed her to Sugar Cube Corner. When they got in it was dark. Until the lights turned on. "SURPRISE!" The other five ponies shouted. Pinkie Pie showed off her cake, which had her cutie mark on it. "Is this all for me?" Supersonic asked,looking around Sugar Cube Corner. "Well, we wanted to welcome you back to Ponyville." Pinkie said. "It was the least we could do, darling. Or, the least Pinkie could do." Rarity said. "Well, it was more of a team effort." Applejack said. "It doesn't matter right now. I have to go see the princess and her daughter" Supersonic said. She went outside and followed Double Flash. Soon they were at The Castle Of Friendship."Stop! Who goes there?" One of the guards said. "Let them in." A pony said. "Who are you?" Supersonic asked. "I am Burnt Sienna, daughter of Twilight Sparkle, bla bla bla." she said in an uninterested voice. "Ok... Well, we were told to meet you here" Supersonic said. "Oh, right." Burnt Sienna said. "You should meet the two sisters first though." Burnt Sienna said. They walked over to Princess Twilight Sparkle and Princess Sunset Shimmer. "Hello, Supersonic." Twilight said. "Wait, I thought Celestia and Luna were the two sisters."Supersonic said. "Not anymore." Twilight said. "Me and Sunset replaced them years ago." she continued,"Why don't you read the new journal of the two sisters?" The book floated upwards as Twilight used her horn to give it to Supersonic. "TWILIGHT! SUNSET! COME AT ONCE!" Twilight dropped the book and flew away with Sunset. "I've been waiting for them to leave..." Burnt Sienna said mysteriously. A ring of green fire formed around her as she revealed her true form. "A changeling? But I thought they were gone..." Supersonic said. "We may have split up, but we were not eradicated. Although some of us were killed in the midst of the crash, including my mother, Queen Chrysalis." the changeling said,"I am Princess Upgrowth, heir to the throne! And i will not fail my mother!" she said.

 **This is a two-parter, but only because it's already long enough. But, the next one will be shorter, meaning that I'll finish it in a shorter time. Also, I've created the designs of some characters(On Pony Creator[What do you expect? This is my first MLP Fanfic]) But i wont reveal them until the end of the season. I hope you enjoyed and stay at the edge of your seat for episode 4!  
**


	4. Changeling Invasion

**Sorry for all the delay, but it's here now. I'm going to take Fallen Angel N's Suggestion. Tell me what you think of this longer episode.**

"You look like you already failed her" Supersonic said. "Don't joke with me, Supersonic" Princess Upgrowth said. "Why is it that every villian I meet knows my name?" Supersonic asked rhetorically. "You know what, I've had enough. Changelings!" Upgrowth said. "Pfff. What's that gonna-" A swarm of changelings appeared before Supersonic could finish her sentence. "Oh, no." Supersonic said. Suddenly, a masked pegasus flew in. "Come with me" they told Supersonic. The masked pony flew her into a hut. "Who are you?" Supersonic asked them. "It's me, Rainbow Dash" she said, taking off the mask. "Wait, what are you-" Rainbow Dash spoke before Supersonic could finish her sentence,"Listen to me, Supersonic. Ponyville has been invaded by changelings. We need to gather a team of ponies to stop the invasion before all of Equestria is taken over by that wacko, Princess Upgrowth." Now Supersonic's mouth was wide open. "Was that too much to take in?" Supersonic closed her mouth. "No, not really. I've heard worse things." Supersonic said casually. "Okay, enough chatting, let's get flying." Rainbow Dash said as they flew away. "So, who's our first recruit?" "K. R. Yearling, AKA Dangerous Deed." "Rainbow, I thought you were over Daring Do. Now you like her son?" Supersonic said. "Well, he would be good for our team." After lots of arguing, they decided to go get him. "So, who's our next recruit?" "Coloratura" So they got her and kept recruiting more and more ponies until they were ready. They all went back to Rainbow's hut to have a meeting. "Attention! We have gathered you all here today because you are the strongest ponies in all of Equestria. And we need you. So, we are going to go to The Castle Of Friendship to stop the changelings from taking over. Is that clear?" Rainbow Dash announced, pacing up and down."Yes, Sergeant Rainbow" Everyone said. "Sergeant Rainbow, really?" Supersonic said as they were going to the castle. "What?" So, off they went to fight the changeling army. They came in through the window, smashing the glass. 


End file.
